imperiumofftopicumfandomcom-20200213-history
Order of Nosdracha
The Order of Nosdracha, often refered simply as "The Order", is a secret organization first created by Reus in the realm of Sonspiracy III: I Want to Believe. In the game, the Order is corporatist and capitalistic by nature. Seeking control of the society through numerous means, but mainly economic domination. The Order makes a reappearance in FemIOT: X vs Y, as a female dominated kratocratic hierarchy that rules from Venice. History 'In Sonspiracy III' 'Foundation' The Order of Nosdracha was founded in 1892, during the booming ages of early American corporatism and industrialism. It starts out as an exclusive club for some of the richest, wealthiest, and most powerful people in America, some of its key members back at that time includes car tycoon Henry Ford, to railroad conglomerate J.P.Morgan. 'Rise of Marxism' The rise of Socialism in the 1900s turned the group, which are mostly composed of corporate bosses and wealthy people, into a coordinated group where they plan and organize against the rising movement of communism and socialism. The group also started to expand into other countries such as Russia, United Kingdom, and France. 'The First World War' Starting from 1911, they begin to infiltrate into the ranks of the governments through direct involvement or monetary investments into supportive political candidates; through political control, they seek the creation of legislative laws that would consolidate their position even stronger. The effects of their political control was first seen at large in 1914, when the first World War erupted in Europe. The war, that is publicly known as a result of an entanglement of military alliances and coalitions; was actually a war of domination between the Order of Nosdracha that encompass rich peoples and corporations from allied nations, against a German counterpart of the group and the Rothschild family of Austria. After the war is won, the group become even more powerful; now attaining the assets of their defeated enemies, but the when Russia falls to communism, the intervention funded by the group were less-successful and control of Russia is then lost. The loss of a resourceful country like Russia was a heavy blow for the Order of Nosdracha, and with the continuing trend of socialism; the Order seeks to strengthen their control over the people, for their safety and also for power. 'Interwar Period to the Second World War' In the 1920s and 1930s, many countries were plagued by the intensifying appearance of socialists and communists. While control over most allied nations are stable for the Order, the control of many other nations such as Germany were waning. As the politicians that the order were reluctant to commit any intervention while still burdened by the losses of the first World War, the Order then relied on funding to local anti-communist parties. The rise of the Nazis in Germany were one of the result of this campaign. Though, in few years; over-funding the Nazis caused them to backfire, which ended up as the Second World War. 'The Cold War' After the Second World War, the Order then concentrated on bringing down the Soviet Union and also conducting a policy of Neocolonialism. With the public now seeing communism as a greater threat, the Order was able to persuade politicians to intervene in foreign countries. Bringing down the enemy while also establishing the Order's domination over that said country. Investments were also made to control post-colonial governments, installing ruthless dictator for control while removing democratically elected leaders. This could be seen throughout the world; such as the Pinochet regime that ousted Allende in Chile, and also Suharto's removal of Sukarno in Indonesia. Both effectively erases the influence of Soviet Russia and Communism in the countries and indirectly giving control of the nation to the order, hence a Neocolonial domination. The rise of mass media also allows the Order to establish full control of the flow of information to the people by 'providing' them with the media they wanted, in which all the medias are controlled by the Order. While the campaigns are generally successful, some few didn't go as swiftly. The prolonged and disastrous Korean War, Vietnam War, and Invasion of Cuba was a notable example. While others, though not as messed as Korea nor Vietnam; it attracts to much public attention then. Examples includes Granada and Panama. In the end, the most effective method applied by the Order to gain control of a foreign country was through local funding. But then again, in the end of the Cold War when USSR collapsed, the method backfires. 'Post-Cold War and Decline' Today's challenges for the Order includes subduing many elements of the Cold War they've funded to take out the USSR at have went against them that includes numerous rebel organizations. Infamous one includes the Taliban in Afghanistan. There are also still many nations that directly oppose US influence. In the United States, notable problems include the rising awareness of the people about the existence of a godfather organization that controls everything; and also the increasing rise of free-personal medias, meaning that the Order can no longer fully control the flow of information of the people. Another problem includes the appearance of many other organizations that challenges the order. The order is starting to weaken and becomes a crumbling power. Now the order is left with but few control of several organizations and corporations in the United States, losing all other control, especially the ones over other nations. But recent reforms and the appearance of a younger generation of leadership may return the order to its previous glory. 'In FemIOT: X vs Y' 'Prior to 2015' The Order of Nosdracha was founded in 1892, during the booming ages of early American corporatism and industrialism. It starts out as an exclusive club for some of the richest, wealthiest, and most powerful people in America, some of its key members back at that time includes car tycoon Henry Ford, to railroad conglomerate J.P.Morgan. Throughout the 20th Century, the Order evolved as a medium where the most powerful, wealthy, and influential people of the world cooperate their efforts in order to maintain their grip over the rest of the society. For the decades, the Order kept their domination behind the shadows, often purposely mistaken as the Illuminati, Freemason, and numerous other 'conspiracy' groups. 'The Apocalypse of 2015' Following the Apocalypse of 2015, the remaining components of the Order that survived the disaster gathered in one of their headquarters in Venice. Like the rest of the world post-disaster; Venice lays in chaos, but private contractors of the Order managed to organize themselves and restore order in the city. For years, the Order remained a largely male dominated hierarchy, and was able to expand dominance to the surrounding areas. Unlike most other regions of the world, the pre-Apocalypse gender role between man and woman remains the same in Nosdracha controlled regions. Under Nosdracha, the region suffered great inequalities, the Order brutally ruled through force and intimidation, enslaving the rest of the general population to serve their needs. 'The Great Divorce' During the Great Divorce, while there were no internal scuffle within areas controlled by the Order, female warlords led their warbands to raid relatively wealthy Venice. Initially, the Order was able to fend off the constant attacks but were slowly pushed deep into the city itself. When the female hordes are at the gates of Venice, high-ranking women within the Order decide to try ally themselves with the besieging warlords. The attackers accepted, in return the Order are forced to become their subjects and pay tribute. Afterwards, the males were massacred in the so-called Great Rape of Venice; Venice and the Order were left completely womanized. The following years, most things remained the same, only now the region is enslaved by female overlords, the Order itself then incorporates their previous conquerors the local female warlords into the hierarchy. 'Today' The Order is now a regional power, while officially not a form of a country, it functions like one. The Board of Directors rule akin to a legislative body. With ambitious locals and former tribeswoman incorporated into the military. Local female populations were treated relatively better but remained exploited by the Order, meanwhile males that were not killed during the Great Rape of Venice were either enslaved or escaped. Organization 'In Sonspiracy III' The Order is composed of some of the wealthiest, richest, and most powerful peoples around the world. Though that was the old days. These days it is the same, albeit more less and less. The order is organized into affiliates and the main board. The affiliates includes all members of the Order, and would once in a while meet-up and converse together to coordinate the next strategies. While the main board is led by 8 most influential members of a represented sector of the society. For example a member of the main board represents the mass media while the other represents the banks and financial corporations. The main board elects a leader among one of them whom will become the head of the main board and effectively the order. Sources Reus's Application of the Order in Sonspiracy III Reus's Application of the Order in FemIOT Category:Sonspiracy III Category:Factions